Not Long Enough
by kolirox
Summary: After Five years apart and Three years of silence Kevin returns to make sure his secret is safe. Macy never thought she'd see the man she once loved, but one night he showed up at her door. K for one cuss word


**My beloved readers, I know I've been gone for some time and haven't written anything for Shadows in The Moonlight. Honestly it might be a bit before I can. With school and work I haven't time to sit and think were I want the story to go. So you'll just be getting one shots til I have a break from work. Here's a short one for you. It was a dream I had a while ago and I decided to write it down. Enjoy**

**KoLi**

* * *

The wind blew through Macy's window making the curtains twist and curl under the breeze's gentle influence. It was a cool fall evening and the moon shone with a brightness that rivaled the sun, the silver glow rested lazily across Macy's skin, as she lay in bed restless. Something in the air felt wrong as it brushed her cheek and she couldn't shake the feeling of misery. As she turned her back to the night her phone vibrated on her nightstand. Against her better judgment she sat and grasped at the light that shone from her phone. Her breath caught in her throat as the screen displayed an all too familiar number. She should've ignored it and went back to sleep but the memories took control and whispered for her to do the thing she wished not to.

"Hello?" she waited for his voice but after a moment's pause she had thought it was mistake, she was dreaming again.

"Hey, it's, uh, it's me." Macy sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" Yet another long pause and Macy found herself losing patience.

"Kevin it's three o' clock in the morning. What on earth do you want?" She heard a deep breath and he spoke.

"I want you to come outside." Macy pulled the covers back and placed her feet on the cool wood floor. This wasn't happening, Kevin was not standing outside her home. She pushed herself off the mattress, walked to her window and pulled back the swaying curtain. She exhaled slowly, there he was, Kevin Lucas, standing on her lawn looking up at her.

"Really?" she whispered frustrated. Kevin put up his hand and waved her down as he hung up his phone. Macy looked up at the moon, back at him and then walked into her closet to get a jacket. She purposely took her time and quietly took the stairs down to the front door. She opened the door and shivered as a gust of night air brushed passed her and made its way into her home. The concrete outside her door was cool on her bare feet but it was too late to get shoes and she preferred to be natural anyways. He met her at the doorstep and as the two stood looking at their feet an awkward moment passed as she waited for him to speak. Memories made their way through her mind and flashed before her eyes, the hurt she felt was immense but she had to hear what he was going to say.

Kevin placed a hand behind his head and began to rub his neck; this was harder than he thought it would be. He took in a sharp breath as that night came crashing to the front of his mind like waves upon rocks. They washed over him, consumed him and for a moment he was 17 again.

_Kevin held Macy's hand as they walked through the dirt parking lot. Everyone was gone and the only cars left were theirs. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at the beautiful girl next to him. Macy met his eyes and smiled._

"_What are you thinking about?" she asked, mischief laced behind her words. Kevin thought for a moment and looked at her seriously._

"_Macy Misa, I will love you forever." The smile faded from her face and she looked down at their hands. _

"_Forever is a long time Kevin." He cocked his head to the side and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. _

"_Not long enough." _

Kevin shook his violently; he couldn't let the past interfere with what had to be said tonight.

"Why did you send a letter to my parents?" Macy froze, so that's why he was here, the letter.

"It was for this girl, she wanted to send a letter to your parents. I wrote it for her and she must have put my name on it."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because she needed help. She's fifteen; she doesn't know how to write a letter. It would've been full off text talk and abbreviations your parents never would understand."

"They asked about you."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't have done it for her she would've wondered why I didn't want to write to Kevin of Jonas." His band's name slipped through her lips with a deep sarcasm.

"Why does some child matter that much? You could have said no."

"She's my niece okay? She knows we went to high school together she thought my name would get it through your handlers. Why are you asking so many questions?" Macy practically growled her last sentence. She was angry and just wanted to get this over with.

"What'd the letter say? My parents wouldn't show it…." Macy had had enough if wasn't going to be straight with her she'd have to start the conversation.

" No one knows okay. I'm not some fame whore looking to make money off of Jonas." Kevin was half way through another sentence when he realized she had spoken. Her head was down and her words were barely a whisper.

"No one knows? Are you sure? This could cost me my career. I couldn't get the letter but my parents said they wanted to see you and needed to

talk with you. I drove here right after our show." Macy looked up into his questioning eyes. Those eyes had once held the deepest love for her,

but the world of fame and fortune had stolen him away. He wasn't Kevin anymore; he was forever Kevin of Jonas. He would never again be the

small town boy from Jersey. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked to the stars, the night it all had happened was similar to this. The weather

had been colder but the sky was exactly the same.

_Thousands of stars shone down as they lazily made their way to his car. The world had stopped and all that mattered was them being together. _

"_Macy, I don't want to leave you tonight." Macy took a deep breath and looked up at him._

"_So, take me with you." Kevin smiled as began to pull her towards his car. He opened the passenger door and let her get in before running to the other side and jumping in._

" _If your car gets stolen I promise I'll buy you a new one." Macy laughed and placed a hand on his thigh._

"_I'm not worried about my car." Kevin nodded his head._

"_Ok I'm still going to buy you a car. We're gonna make it Macy, and when we do I'm gonna marry you. And we'll live anywhere you want and the whole world will know that Kevin Lucas belongs to Macy Misa." Macy laughed._

"_Pinky promise?" She held out her last finger expectantly. Kevin wrapped his around hers and kissed her._

"_Pinky promise."_

Macy tried to clear her head; she wasn't going to get through this if those wonderful recollections kept coming out of nowhere.

"No, Kevin, that was a private moment that I cherished. It was with someone I once loved and I'd prefer to keep it to myself. Don't worry I'm not going to tell your fans that precious ring on your finger is lie." She turned to leave, her foot crossed the threshing but she stopped when she heard him whisper her name.

"Macy." She turned again and looked at him trying desperately to hold the last of her dignity, he wouldn't see her cry. He wasn't worth it.

"What?" She spat the word harshly and hoped it seemed as if what he said didn't matter.

"It meant something to me too."

"Oh well that's nice. Glad to know you have some kind of heart. I'll try and remember that the next time your trash come on the radio. You know for someone who sings about love you don't know the first thing about it." Kevin was taken back; this wasn't the Macy he knew before. This Macy was angry and harsh and what hurt him the most was it was his fault she was like this.

"I did this for you." Macy scoffed and began to laugh in a way that was riddled with an underlying bitterness.

"Excuse me? You turned into a lying pretty boy for me? Your full of shit, I hope you know that. Why don't you go home and write some more two-faced songs to make twelve year olds swoon. You're media laced lines aren't going to work on me."

" Don't you remember what I said to you in the car that night?"

"You said a lot of things that night and look where we are now."

" I made a pinky promise and I never ever break those. Those are sacred, you know that." Macy smiled; Kevin had always had this weird fascination with pinky promises. They were holier than the bible and when he made one he always made good on his word.

" Kevin it's been five years, we haven't spoken in three of them. You can break this one. Just go back to your new life and let me lead mine." Once again a flash back of the night slipped before her eyes.

_Macy desperately tried to hold back a giggle as she gripped Kevin's hand in the dark. Sneaking into the firehouse was proving far more difficult then they _

_had expected. Kevin was thankful Nick and Joe had wanted to sleep on the tour bus tonight, they wouldn't have to be so quiet once they got to his room. _

_He shut the door once they got in and sighed. His parents had the made the room sound proof years ago so the music wouldn't keep them up but Kevin _

_was glad it was there for a different reason tonight. He turned on the white Christmas lights that surrounded the room and looked over at Macy. She was _

_looking around while pulling off her scarf and Kevin smiled. She had been here a thousand times, she was nervous and it nice to know he wasn't the only _

_one. He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned slowly and smiled up at him._

_"Macy, we don't have to now." Macy shook her head._

_"No, I want to I just don't know how this all works. I've never been in this situation before." Kevin laughed; she was acting like this was a business meeting. He kissed her softly and removed her jacket. _

_"Neither have I but you don't have to be so formal love. We can just be together and let it just happen okay." Macy smiled relieved and placed her head on his shoulder._

Kevin stood and watched as Macy slipped into the past. She had a distant look in her eye and she fell silent. He couldn't let her slip away, he knew she was thinking about that night and he needed to show her that he still loved her.

"I dream about that night every time I fall asleep. I'll never forget how beautiful you looked lying across my chest, the moonlight in you hair. Macy I've tried to be with other girls but at the end of the day, you're the one I crave. My beds been empty every night after that and I don't want to be alone anymore."

Macy didn't want to admit it but his speech was working. She was melting, she had been lonely for so long and even though she had offers she still missed Kevin. No man compared to him and none ever would. Macy looked down at the ground and breathed in. He still smelled the same, her walls were breaking down and she was scared.

"How do I know your still the same man that I loved?" Kevin thought for a moment.

"Macy Misa, I will love you forever." Macy looked up to find him with his pinky stretched towards her. She smiled and wrapped hers around his.

"Forever is a long time Kevin." Kevin pulled on her hand and brought her to his chest.

"Not long enough."

* * *

**SO there you have it. Part of this was a dream. The pinky promise thing is real. I think a pinky promise means the world and only the most serious promises are worthy. I have never broken a pinky promise. I'm not sure why I hold them in such high regard but I do. It's late I need sleep. Please review. Reviews mean the world to me and it makes m really upset when people don't. Make my day. Review my story.**

**KoLi**


End file.
